Save the Last Dance for Me James
by Aria-wolfstar
Summary: At dance class, the girls must choose the boys. James doesnt think Lily will choose him, and hears a girl asking Rick to dance. He thinks its over. One-Shot for now!


Save the Last Dance for me James 

**Summary: **school dance Hogwarts....the girls have to choose the boys.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter 

Alrighty...lets start the story now --

Looking at James 

Again, it was time for dance class at Hogwarts. The boys lined up in a line and the girls lined up in another line. They sat there patiently waiting for the teacher to call out the couples for dancing. James stood there, moving his lips silently, hoping for the teacher to pick Lily as his partner.

"Today class, instead of me picking the pairs, the girls will pick their partners."

James groaned. No chance of Lily now. He looked at the boy next to him, the one the girls all liked, Rick. Rick also had a crush on Lily, which was, as all the girls saw it, great for her. Now the idiot stood there, smoothing out his short, wavy, golden hair and looking at Lily lovingly. _Oh ya, I have a _real_ good chance. _James thought. He looked at the line of girls and began moving his mouth in a silent prayer, hoping that at least he wouldn't get a Slytherin.

Looking at Lily 

Lily's heart skipped a beat as she heard that she was going to have to choose a boy to dance with. She looked at the line of boys. There was James...and then, next to him was Rick, smoothing out his head. _Jerk_.

Marci frantically grabbed her arm shoving her sideways into a Slytherin. "Sorry," she muttered before turning to Marci. "What?"

"Look at Rick! He is so hot!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Right."

"You should ask him to dance!"

"I don't know..."

Just then the teacher spoke up. "Whenever your ready girls."

Lily looked again at James and RickJames was looking down at the floor infront of him, a glare in his eyes as though he thought the war was lost without even starting the battle. Lily thought quick and moved towards the two boys. 

**Looking at James**

James saw Lily moving and kept looking down, kept glaring. He saw her going towards Rick and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Rick, will you be my partner?" A voice asked.

Great, she had gone to him, his hopes were up. Gone. Someone tapped his shoulder, and he hunched his back.

"James, will you escort me in this dance?" It was the voice of Marci.

**Looking at Lily**

Lily took on her best friend's voice as she tapped James on his shoulder. "James, will you escort me in this dance?" She knew how much he hated Marci.

**Looking at James**

James spun around, glare in his eye mouth open, ready to tell Marci to bug off. His mouth snapped shut, and the glare rushed from his eyes like a deer running from a car, as he saw Lily Evans standing in front of him. She giggled.

**Looking at Lily**

Lily giggled as James spun around looking furious. Oh how much fun she was having already. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

**Looking at James**

Working his mouth furiously, James managed to get out, "Of course Lily."

**Looking at Lily an hour later**

Lily crashed on her bed with laughter, her heart floating away somewhere, lost in happiness. That had been a hard night of dancing, and the best time she ever had. James was so wonderful, and she was going out with him tomorrow in Hogsmede. Oh she really couldn't wait. And with that last thought about James, her head hit the pillow and she was in a deep sleep.

**Looking at James an hour later**

James flumped lightly onto his bed and messed up his hair. Lily Evans danced with him. She chose him. In his mind he was yelling "TAKE THAT RICK!" and doing a little dance. And she actually, finally agreed to a date! Oh how happy he was. Lily Evans liked him. Maybe this would work after all. He fell asleep to that thought, and a mental picture of Lily's face.

**Well people that's all I got for you...this was a One – Shot, but I might do a follow up one shot on when they get married! Check in case, I might add this if someone really wants!**


End file.
